1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to distributed generation systems and more specifically it relates to a standby generator integration system for efficiently integrating one or more standby generators into an operational power grid.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical power generation and capacity are in short supply through the United States. There are thousands of standby generators utilized by various businesses and individuals ranging in size from 3 kW to greater than 50 kW. Integration of these standby generators into the power grid is desired to help increase electrical system capacity and potentially create revenue for the generator owner.
In these respects, the standby generator integration system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides a system primarily developed for the purpose of efficiently integrating one or more standby generators into an operational power grid.